Like The Stars
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome gives Inuyasha a reason why she loves to look up at the stars at night. Chapter 2 - Kagome is given a sentence in which to determine what the stars mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Like The Stars**_-x-_Authors** Note**

Hi minna-san, thank you for taking the time to read this short fic. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Oi."

The one word had torn the miko from her stargazing to the hanyō whom she looked eyes with. Currently, her back was against the hard, rough wood of the bone eater's well. She had told him that she was going to take a walk.

However because of his unwillingness of letting her going to her time, she decided to stay close to the one thing that did let her travel. The well, the only passage to travel back and forth to her future and his past.

Inuyasha arched a brow when she only focused her attention to the lights shining in the sky. He had noticed that she did it every night when she was in this era. "There is a lot of pollution in my time." That's what he remembers her saying. Which brought him back to the question of why? He always wondered why the modern day miko gazed at the stars each night.

"What's so special about the stars? They are the same everyday." He had said, crossing his arms to clarify his point.

Kagome merely smiled and looked at him,"Because…the light from the stars we are looking at is from many years ago, so really, we are looking into the past." She blushed when his golden orbs stared at her quizzically.

She bit the bottom of her lip and then craned her head up to stare at the starry night. "Whenever I look down the well, I look at the past, but what I'm really looking at is a place where you are in it." Kagome felt her cheeks burn as she spoke the last few words.

* * *

Authors Note

At the moment I am writing this on my phone. It's pretty hard with such a tiny screen, but I liked this mini fic. Hmm, I'm considering to do another chapter, depending if you dear readers want one. Tell me your thoughts, well until then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Like The Stars**

-x-

_-By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

Here you go minna-san, another chapter, which is now a two-shot. Thank you for the reviews everyone, they were greatly appreciated! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

She decided to do her work so late and he grumbled from his place in the high branches of the tree he was in. The modern day miko sat, resting her back on the bole of the tree, her head bowed down to stare at the words in her book.

Inuyasha shook his head, wasn't it she that told him that it wasn't good to read in the dark? _Keh, stupid girl,_ He thought, closing his eyes briefly to listen to the soft sounds of the forest that were emitted by the animals that were out at night.

His ears twitched at a groan of frustration that came from the one thing that plagued his mind time from time. The sounds of light tapping reached his ears and he glanced at the girl who seemed to be troubled over a question she had be uttering under her breath.

"When one star dies, another is born." Kagome looked up at the stars that were shining like diamonds, their white dazzling glow lighting up the dark azure sky, and to her, it was absolutely breathtaking. Every now and then there'd be a shooting star that would zip across and she'd smile as she silently closed her eyes to make a wish.

Turning her gaze back to the notebook placed on her lap, Kagome's brows furrowed in deep thought. However her mind had taken off in a different path when she noticed her half demon companion staring at her in the corner of her eye.

What she had noticed was the look in his golden-amber eyes that consisted of an emotion she had seen before. Love. Blushing at the fact that her hanyō companion didn't pursue on looking somewhere other than herself, the sentence she had been given had somehow began to click.

A breeze had interrupted her from jotting down the thoughts she had in her mind and she shivered from the cold touch on her skin. Then the soft sound of feet touching the ground was soon heard as Inuyasha had taken off his kariginu, draping it over her shoulders.

Kagome, surprised by the sudden warmth, looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as they locked gazes. The simple gesture of concern from her hanyō caused her cheeks to warm and her eyes to drift back to her homework, staring down at the paper shyly. "Thank you," She whispered. Inuyasha crossed his arms, giving her a curt nod before jumping back up to his perch.

Like love. When one love is gone, in time, you'll find a new one that will be like the brilliance of a star. Their love will soon grow, like the stars above them.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There we go, how was it? I heard that sentence Kagome had said, today during my astronomy class, so it stuck in my head.

Thank you:

Guest  
InuLittleStuff  
Lady Kazuko  
Guest  
MeTheAnimeLover7  
The Time Traveling Miko  
Autobotgirl2234

For the kind reviews, they were greatly appreciated, thank you for reading. Until then minna-san!


End file.
